1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, medical imaging apparatuses are apparatuses that acquire information on a patient and provide an image. Among the medical imaging apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses play a role in fields using medical imaging because they have relatively free image capture conditions and provide excellent contrast in soft tissues and various diagnostic information images.
It is a principle that a patient holds his/her breath during magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanning. However, there are cases where the patient does not fulfill this, and when the imaging sequence takes a long time, it may be actually impossible to hold a breath throughout the MRI scanning.
Because data, which is acquired while the patient takes breath, constitutes k-space, an artifact may be generated in an MR image acquired by reconstructing the data. The method to reduce the artifact includes prospective gating and retrospective gating, both of which are methods to reconstruct an image based on data in the same respiration condition by using a feature that respiration is repeated periodically.